Super Mario 64
Super Mario 64 is known as one of the first 3-D games in the Mario series. Like the name implies, it debuted on the Nintedo 64 game console. This game was subject for several remakes, such as Super Mario 64 DS. =Plot= Super Mario 64 begins with a scene of a letter from Princess Peach, inviting Mario to the castle. Jumping at this chance, he reaches the castle via warp pipe to find the Toads trapped and Princess Peach kidnapped by Bowser. Mario must go through several painting worlds, known as courses. He must collect as many stars as he can- a total of 121 are in the game- to save the princess. Also, by defeating Bowser, he collects Bowser keys that unlock more of the castle. =Gameplay Basics= Moves The player controls Mario and has access to an array of moves newly introduced in the Mario series.Along with the original jump, Mario can swim, punch, crouch, kick, swing across wire netting, pound the ground, backflip, and do a special long jump. Mario can also do a Triple jump- get a running start, jump once, jump again immediately after touching the ground, and then jump again, once again immediately after touching ground. Power-ups and Coins There are several different power-ups in Super Mario 64. The most basic is the 1-up mushroom- yes, it is considered a power-up- which gives you an extra life. There are also "caps" which give Mario special powers. There's his own normal cap. Then, there's the Wing, Vanish, and Metal caps, which all must be activated using switches in certain courses. The Wing Cap grants Mario flight, the Vanish cap invisibility, and the Metal Cap turns Mario into a living block of metal. There are three types of coins. There is the normal coin, which is worth one coin and replenishes one wedge of health. There is the Red coin, which replenishes two wedges and is worth two coins, and if you collect eight in one course, you get a Star. Finally, there is the Blue coin which is worth 5 coins and replenishes 5 wedges of health. =Courses= Main Courses There are 15 main courses in the game and some smaller courses to collect "Castle secret stars." Each main course has seven power stars- 6 normal ones and a 100-coin challenge. Here is a list of the main courses. 1. Bob-Omb Battlefield 2. Whomp's Fortress 3. Jolly Roger Bay 4. Cool, Cool Mountain 5. Big Boo's Haunt 6. Hazy Maze Cave 7. Lethal Lava Land 8. Shifting Sands Land 9. Dire, Dire Docks 10. Snowman's Land 11. Wet-Dry World 12. Tall, Tall Mountain 13. Tiny-Huge Island 14. Tick Tock Clock 15. Rainbow Ride Special Courses There are also 15 "Castle Secret Stars" and some are in special courses. Here is a list of the special courses and the amount of stars in them. 1. The Princess's Secret Slide- 2 stars 2. The Castle's Secrt Aquarium- 1 star 3. Wing Cap in the Sky (Wing Cap Course)- 1 star 4. Bowser in the Dark World- 1 star 5. Metal Cap Behind the Waterfall (Metal Cap Course)-1 star 6. Vanish Cap Under the Moat (Vanish Cap Course)-1 star 7. Bowser in the Fire Sea- 1 star 8. Over the Rainbows- 1 star 9. Bowser in the Sky- 1 star The remaining stars are in the possesion of three Toads (mushroom people) and a rabbit in the basement. Category:Mario Games